The specification EP1415947A1 describes an apparatus and a method for the remote servicing of an elevator system, which apparatus is installed on the elevator system and receives first signals from an elevator controller and/or from a sensor. The apparatus evaluates received first signals on the basis of an activated remote servicing function and forwards the result of said evaluation as second signals via a telecommunication network to a remote servicing center.